mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ConnaBuilder/Zipper Mushroomshock
Hi Guys! This is a page on one of my custom sims! Please know I made them up but I will act like they are real when I talk about them. Also I will write this about the sims like the wiki does. Okay! To the Sim! Zipper Mushroomshock Zipper is a 9 year old who loves mushrooms so much she made a festival about them called the mushroom festival. She needs help from the The Royal Wandalior to set up this mushroom festival. She was also a wandalior but she retired due to her wish to make mushroom festivals. She is really good friends with Roland and he even gave her an own island, which she named "Zipper's Mushroom Island." Profile Zipper is a young girl who loves mushrooms so much she made a mushroom festival! In fact she loves all nature so much she knows everything about it. Now that she has master nautre she now needs to master tech. First, how to turn on the computer. Loves: Nature Dialogue When you first arive at the island: Zipper: Oh no! People have started to come and I havn't set up anything! This is a nightmare! Lyndsay: I don't understand. Set up for what? Zipper: The Mushroom Festival! Buddy: That sounds yummy Zipper: Things are so hard without a wandlior. If only I had my wand on me Lyndsay: You were a wandlior!? Zipper: Yes but I wanted to work on the mushroom festival Buddy: We can help! (Player's Name) Is a Wandlior and he/she can help you Zipper: Really! Thats great! Come talk to me when your ready After You do all her task Zipper: This is great! Thank you so much for everything Buddy: It was good to help Lyndsay: Yep Zipper: Wow! You guys are so nice! I'm going to make a (Your Sims's Name) Festival! Time of day talking Morning: Hi (Player's Name) I'm working on the festival Area: Outside Mushroom Castle Noon: How many scrolls do you have (Player's Name)? Personaly, I have 1059! Area: Inside Mushroom Castle Afternoon: Personaly, I hate tech but the Mushroom Festival should be good for everyone! Thats why I put stuff like that in it. Area: Outside Mushroom Castle Evening: I must say, you are an amazing wandlior! I feel like a 9 year old next to you! Maybe thats because I am one! Area: Inside Guest Quaters Night: Some people stay awake at night but al I want to do is jump in my mushroom bed! Area: Inside Mushroom Castle sleeps if any chairs/couches/beds are available, but just yawns if none Task Mushroom Dash Objective: Complete the Mushroom Scroll and put 15 Cute, 25 Domestic 15 Elegant 10 Tech 50 Structure 50 Nature 25 Fun 10 Food 10 Spooky and 1 door to Mushroom Castle Outside When You Talk To Her: Could you decoraite this area here and build a castle? Here is a scroll to help While Doing Task: How is the scroll doing? When You Finish The Task: The Mushroom Festival will be amazing! Thanks Mush-room Objective: 50 Domestic and 50 Nature to Mushroom Castle Inside When You Talk To Her: Okay to the inside While Doing Task: Just make it so people can live in here When You Finish The Task: Lovely! Reward: Mushroom Outfits Water the Fungi Objective: Water Zipper's Mushrooms When You Talk To Her: Help! My Mushrooms are dying! While Doing Task: Help! When You Finish Task: You save me! Thanks so much Food and S H E L T E R Objective: 15 Structure, 5 paint and 1 Door to Outside of Guest Quater When You Talk To Her: Some people will stay over night. Could you make a guest quaters? While Doing Task: You don't need to make anything fancy, just a roof and walls When You Finish Task: Its great! You out did yourself! F O O D and Shelter Objective: 5 Food and 25 Domestic to Inside of Guest Quater When You Talk To Her: Can you make a few tables, beds and pots inside? While Doing Task: Just some beds, food and tables When You Finish Task: Incredable! King Points 4 Task The Mushroomshock Objective: Socialize with Zipper to tell her "You are smart" When You Talk To Her: Some people say I'm weird. Do you think I am weird? While Doing Task: Oh um Hi When You Finish Task: You really think so? That is so nice! Thank you! Zipper Mushroomshock Mysims Agents In MySims Agents, Zipper is a dispatch host and agent but she plays no crittical role in the plot. Dispatch Missions Mushroom Run I need help! I need to gather 4967 diffrent Mushrooms for the mushroom festival! Please help! Difficlty: 4/5 Duriation: 12/12 Intrest: Nature, Athletic Reward: A new recruit! Phone calls Good Team Sent: Sporty and Smart! Everything I need! Bad Team Sent: Ummm okay lets go Second Mesage: Okay we are searching spookane first lets see what your team can do Third Mesage: Only a few Mushrooms but we met a nice lady who gave us cookies! First question: Okay where should we go next? The Captal Island or The Forest of Elves? Response to Captal Island: There were cupcakes but no mushrooms Response to The Forest of Elves: Thats a lot of Mushrooms Success: Yes we did it! Okay then your team are on there way home Fail: Ummm we were one mushroom short. Well we had all of the mushrooms we needed but you team ate one I think Recruit Message: Thank you for all the help. So you helped me I'm ready to help you! Recuit me please! I will help you so much with nature its not funny. Please! Intrest: Paranormal, Nature, Nature, Nature, Nature Lines in HQ Request for mission: I want to help! Send me into the action! Random Coment: Mushrooms are healthy, yummy and cool so, Eat mushrooms! Random Coment: You remind me of someone I knew a while ago... They were so nice I made a festival for them! When you win: I'm sorry I couldn't help more against Morcubus. Is there anything I can do for you? Trivia *In MySims Agents Zipper will somtimes wave her wand around *In her MySims Agents sim icon, her glasses have clear lenses *In her MySims Agents sim icon, she also has no rope in her hair *Zipper, Renée and you are the only sims that own there very own island *Zipper's island is the only island with people from other islands come to her island (apart from Your Island) that has people in a cutsecne. King Roland, Butter and Violet visit in the cutscene at the end of the island *Interestingly, if you sent Zipper on the One More Time Mission, she says her worst fear has nothing to do with mushrooms, her worst fear is Morcubus himself. She says "Wait whats that? Its... Its... Its a giant Morcubus! Aaaaaaa!" *Zipper meantions you and the festival that she was hosting in your honour, meaning she did make the festival Zipper now has a Facon page outside this blog. To look at it, click here Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Sims by Interests